Talk:Battle of Cheron
Year I don't believe the year of the battle was ever brought up. This appears to me be another Treaty of Algeron situation, unless someone knows of the year being mentioned. --TOSrules 04:32, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Well just browsing the pages that link to this article, it appears that it base on the conjecture that the Battle of Cheron was the "humiliating defeat of the Romulans" in the Earth-Romulan War, which took place during the date in question, and would appear to fit the reference given in and overall consistency within M/A. --Alan del Beccio 05:01, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::If you read the Star Trek Enterprise book The Romulan War: To Brave the Storm, the Battle of Cheron takes place in the 83 Leonis-b system, near the planet Cheron, on July 29, 2160.-- 01:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) PNA In addition to the above, this is what the script has to say about it: SETAL The humiliating defeat at the Battle of Cheron has not been forgotten. The new leaders have vowed to discard the treaty and claim the Neutral Zone. Nelvana Three is only the first step. The mentioned defeat may have been the end of the 22nd century war. It may also have been a separate incident in either the 22nd, 23rd or 24th century - we don't know, do we? -- Cid Highwind 12:51, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I too do not recall where it is ever mentioned on screen just when (or during which conflict) the Battle of Cheron took place. The only (and non-canon) place where I can find the correlation to the Earth-Romulan War is is in my outdated ST Chronology. Unless a more concrete reference can be produced, I suggest the article be modified to state merely that the battle was a 'humiliating defeat' for the Star Empire. – Kv1at3485 19:57, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::Have you ever watched the original of the last Battlefield :::Given that the above post was made in 2007, they might not be waiting for a response any more. 31dot (talk) 18:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Removed I removed: :Since this battle probably took place in the Sol System one could reason that this battle more than likely refers to Pluto's moon Charon. "Probably" is stated speculation, we can only go by what was stated in canon. , certainly wasn't stated. --Alan del Beccio 00:34, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :But it needs to be mentioned that IF tha battle happened near our turf, then Charon, with an "a" makes more sense. This is Pluto's moon and the alternate spelling with an "e" is probably a misspelling. Again with the "probably." It is spelled that way in two sources. The other thing is, it didn't happen near Pluto. Zero evidence of that. Otherwise they would have spelled it that way in the first place if there was even a chance. --Alan del Beccio 01:08, 10 August 2007 (UTC) I removed: It is unclear wether this battle actually has anything to do with the planet Cheron, which was said to be in an area that (as of 2268) remained largely unexplored. As in my earlier addidtion, the Battle of Cheron, as described in the Romulan Wars novel To Brave the Storm, takes place in the 83 Leonis-b system, near the planet Cheron.-- 07:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC)